It All Falls Down
by zearchitect
Summary: Her life seemed to fall down around her there was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. FINISHED Much to my dismay.
1. Chapter 1: Recalling the past

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'm gonna say it again, I don't own kids next door, but it would be cool to anyway I don't own it I'm just another crazy fanatic! Infact I hardly own anything...but that's not the point on wit the fic!! I dun own Evenesence either! Or any of the otha songs I might put in this fic...  
  
A/n: Hey all my loyal readers! I hope yah enjoy it I was listening to a song by evanesence it was my immortal.  
  
Nicci: Hey! This is one of my first fics and I have no idea what I'm doing so please don't hurt me.  
  
Numbuh 4: yeah she has no idea you should read the stupid fic  
  
Nicci: [glares at Wally] Do we wanna start this again?  
  
Numbuh Four: [Eyes grow wide] No, no not that again, [smirks] but it's still a stupid fic

Nicci: I was hoping you would say that! Anyway enjoy the fic everyone! [Chases A now Screaming Numbuh Four]  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Kuki frowned, everything was happening so fast, and she didn't know how to stop it. She was desperately trying to find a way to get her feelings out, but nothing seemed to work she had tried crying, writing, drawing, talking, and even more crying. Nothing worked, no one understood how much pain she was in...No one.  
  
----------------  
  
I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Surpressed by all my childish fears.  
  
If you want to leave I wish that you would just leave,  
  
Your presence still lingers here and it wont leave me alone ---  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"No!" Kuki screamed as she saw her house burn down, her parents were still in there and the middle of it had already collapsed. She tried to run towards the house, but someone was holding her back. "Lemme go!" She screamed, lashing out towards what used to be her house. "No," A familiar voice calmly whispered in her ear, as tears fell from her eyes. "You don't understand!" she screamed, trying to get out of his grasp, "My parents they are still inside!" "I'm sorry," the boy said, "but I can't let you go back in there, it's not safe." "I don't care if it's not safe!" She screamed, as the rest of the house collapsed, still burning. Her eyes widened in horror, it was too late. "NOOOOO!" She cried, freeing herself, and running towards the wreckage. "Kuki!" The boy cried running after her.  
  
When he reached her she was collapsed by where her home used to be. "They're gone," she whispered over and over. He frowned, for once he didn't know what to do. This was beyond his control, but that couldn't stop him from trying. "I'm sorry," He said, kneeling next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He was surprised when she didn't push him away, but instead she calmed down, and she was no longer whispering those two horrible words, 'They're gone'. "I never even got to say good-bye," she said to him, as more tears spilled from her eyes and onto his red shirt. Nigel was silent, he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew no matter what he said or did would never make her feel better, so he thought they would both be better off if he just held her quietly, he was wrong. Kuki was silent as if she were waiting for an answer, but Nigel couldn't think of anything to say he felt so helpless like a little child that lost his mother. "Numbuh one?" Kuki asked breaking the silence, and Nigel was thankful for that. "Yes?" He choked out, but there was silence on her end. "Yes, what is it Numbuh three?" He asked again, but there was still silence. Nigel pulled away to see her asleep, he smiled. "Lets go home numbuh three," he said picking her up and carrying her towards the tree house. --End Flashback--  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real, There's just too

much that time cannot erase, When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. (A/n: I can't remember the rest of it sorry!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears flooded her eyes once more, and she felt herself fall forward, and onto her bed. Her life was falling apart and no one understood how it felt, how she felt.

----------------------------------------------------------------

You used to captivate me,

by your reselating light, But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicci: and cut! That ends Chapter one! Please review!!!  
  
4: I don't like this chapter! How come Nigel gets to be in her flash back and not me!  
  
3: ::Blushes:: Cause Nigel just happened to be there at the time!  
  
Nicci: Yeah! Besides, I enjoy making you jealous.  
  
3: Jealous? What is she talking about Numbuh Four?  
  
4: ::Glares at Nicci:: Nothing Sweetie...I mean kuki.....I mean oh never mind. Besides why would I get jelous?  
  
Nicci: ::Laughs uncontrollably:: You know why  
  
3: ::Blushes::  
  
4: No, No I don't see! Why are you blushing Numbuh three?  
  
Nicci: [Big Grin] you little liar.  
  
3: No reason  
  
4: shut up.  
  
3: Why?  
  
4: Not you, Nicci!  
  
3: oh  
  
1: Why was I in there anyway?  
  
Nicci/3: You'll see later on in the story.  
  
4/1: Whatev(ah)er


	2. Chapter 2: A Way Out

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'm gonna say it again, I don't own kids next door, but it would be cool to anyway I don't own it I'm just another crazy fanatic! In fact I hardly own anything...but that's not the point on wit the fic!! I dun own Evenesence either! Or any of the otha songs I might put in this fic...  
  
Nicci: Well here's the next chapter!  
  
4: Am ah in dis chaptah?  
  
Nicci: Maaaaybe ::Evil grin::  
  
4: ah'd bettah be!  
  
Nicci: Why does it matter so much eh?  
  
4: ah dunno.....  
  
Nicci: I DOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
4: No, you don't!  
  
1: Are you putting me in this chapter?  
  
Nicci: O' course I am your dah leader of dah kids next door! [drools]  
  
1: Why are you drooling?  
  
Nicci: No reason ::Blushes::  
  
4/3: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Nicci: Meh!  
  
A/n: I had a few questions about the pairings in this fic, but I dunno I guess I'll see latta on in the story enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Kuki awoke in a cold sweat, she had fallen asleep, and she had that dream again. She hated that dream, it always brought back so many memories, and pain, which was the whole reason she despised it (A/n: the flash back from the last fic, was the dream she had). Kuki glanced at the clock which read, 5:21 a.m., and she groaned. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew her body wouldn't allow it, so she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Nigel's voice rang out, making Kuki jump. "N-nothing," she said, nervously. "Come now, Numbuh three, you can tell me." "I did," she said, looking puzzled. "I meant the truth," Nigel said, rising from his place at the table, and walking towards her. "I couldn't sleep," she said, as she hung her head. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked. Kuki looked at him, how did he know about her nightmares? "Why are you up?" she asked, ignoring Nigel's question completely. "I couldn't sleep either," Nigel said, hanging his head. It seemed like he had forgotten about the question too, but he wasn't going to let her off that easily. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked again. Kuki looked at him she wished he would stop asking that. "What?" she asked, startled. "Did you have another nightmare?" He repeated. "Nightmare?" She asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. Nigel nodded. "What do you mean?" She asked, acting innocent. "I know you have nightmares, Kuki," He said. He had used her real name, just like he had back when her house had burned down. "No," she whispered. "And I know you have them about when your house burnt down," he said calmly. Kuki's blank expression turned into a shocked and saddened one. "How?" she asked, as she felt pain stab through her heart. "Cause, I have them too," He said, as a few tears streamed down his cheeks. Kuki's eyes widened, 'How could he possibly have nightmares?' she thought to herself, 'he didn't lose someone dear to him, he go through the pain that I go through every single day, he doesn't understand...HE DOESN'T!'  
  
Tears flooded Kuki's eyes, and she felt Nigel's arms wrap around her. She didn't want him to hold her, but she didn't have enough strength to push him away. She felt so weak and helpless now, but she still felt so safe and warm. She felt her entire body relax, and all the pain seemed to go away.  
  
---Numbuh Fours room---  
  
Wallabee yawned, and glanced at his clock. "Wow 6:00 already?" He asked, the clock which didn't reply (A/n: what you expected it to? Well it can't cause it's a clock duh!). Wally got up and he went down the stairs, when he entered the kitchen he saw, much to his horror, that the kitchen was already occupied by Nigel and Kuki. The sight of this hit him like a brick wall. At this moment a million thought went through his head all at once. 'What is going on around here?' he thought to himself. "Numbuh Four," Nigel said, releasing Kuki, who nearly fell on the floor. "Um..." Wally said, watching Kuki closely. "Wha' were y'all doin'?" He asked, as Kuki and Nigel glanced at each other not knowing what to say. They all stood in silence for awhile, not wanting to move in fear that the other one might attack them or something like that.  
  
Kuki watched both of the guys, they seemed to be talking through their eyes or something. "Good-morning, Numbuh Four," Kuki said, breaking the silence. "Huh? Wha'?" He said, looking at her. "Good-morning," she repeated slower, so he could hear her. "Oh," he said, as a light blush crept across his face. "Good-mornin'," He said, As Kuki gave him one of her award winning smiles. (A/N: Fighting depression by moonlight, being happy by daylight...always loosing her depressing fight she is the one called Kuki Sanban!) Wallabee felt his face turn crimson, and he tried to hide it desperately, but to no avail. Kuki giggled when she saw this, she knew he liked her, but to getting him to admit it was a different story. Kuki had always maintained a happy image even though she was dying inside, and Nigel was the only one who knew that.  
  
"Hey guys," Abby said entering the kitchen, they all jumped. "Woah, wuz wrong wit all of you?" she asked, surprised. "Nuttin," Came Wally's immediate reply. Kuki and Nigel glanced at him then back to Abby. "Is dere somethin' y'all ain't tellin' numbuh five?" Abby asked, suspiciously. Kuki shook her head slowly, and Abby glanced at Nigel who was doing the same as Kuki had done. "Are yah sure, Cause numbuh five is feelin' some bad vibes," She said, eyeing them. She always knew when they were keeping something from her, and she always knew exactly what to ask until she got her answer. Everyone nodded, and Abby frowned. She wasn't gonna get them on this one, and she admitted defeat. "Whatevah," She said searching the cupboard for a poptart. Kuki looked around at everyone, and she let out a sigh. She didn't wanna be near anyone this early in the morning, but she couldn't just leave...or could she? As soon as Abby found a poptart, Kuki walked over to her and snatched the poptart. "Hey!" Abby yelled, "That was mine!" Kuki turned around and she smiled at her. "Exactly," She said leaving the kitchen, and walking up to her room. Abby looked at Nigel and Wally who were on the brink of laughing. "Numbuh Five is gonna kill her."  
  
Kuki entered her stuffed animal filled room, and she sat on her teddy shaped bed. Kuki looked around the room, how could she numb the pain? How could she stop the continuing nightmares? That's when she saw it, over there in the corner of her room was a stainless steel Knife.  
---------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Well I put stainless steel in there because its what I used to use...to cut myself...yea I went to counseling so its all better now. My house didn't burn down lol almost did but we are all still alive ::Smile:: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!  
  
Nicci: That's the end of the second chapter!  
  
4: I was in this one!  
  
1: yeah but I got the better part!  
  
4: nah ah  
  
1: uh huh!  
  
4: Nah ah!  
  
1: Nah ah!  
  
4: uh huh!  
  
1: Okay then ::crosses arms::  
  
4: Wait a second! I demand a recount!  
  
Nicci: ::Rolls eyes::  
  
3: Oh boy here we go.  
  
Nicci: Well I hope you enjoyed the fic Please review it's the only think keeping me from going insane!  
  
1/3/4: Your already insane!  
  
Nicci: shhh! They don't know that! 


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen Tears

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!  
  
Nicci: Welcome to chaptah three!  
  
4: Is this the all Numbuh three chaptah you were talking about?  
  
Nicci: :: Evil grin:: Maybe!  
  
1: :: raises eyebrow:: an all Numbuh three chapter?  
  
Nicci: Yep I think I might make this the ALL 3 chappy...  
  
3: My own chappy?  
  
Nicci: Yup! You are my second favorite character!  
  
3: Second favorite? Whose yer first?  
  
1: Me!!  
  
Nicci: Yep!  
  
4/3: I(ah) knew it!  
  
Nicci: :: Puts arm around Nigel:: Yup!!! Well neways enjoy the fic!  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm not sure about the parings yet...its pretty hard to choose! Enjoy the fic!  
-------------------------------   
The knife seemed like a great opportunity for her, but could she do that? Could she use this to numb the pain without her friends finding out? 'Yes,' a desperate voice hissed in kuki's head, she could do this, she was just afraid to. Kuki jumped off her bed and cautiously walking over to the corner of her room. 'This is it' she thought, bending over and picking up the knife. Kuki grinned, and she slid her sleeve up. The knife felt cool on her flesh, as she slid it across her arm, ripping it open. Blood flowed down her newly carved arm, and it dripped on the floor, making a small puddle. Kuki felt the tears flow down her cheeks and fall on her arm making it sting.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Does it kill? Does it burn? Is it painful to learn that its me who has all the control? Does it thrill? Does it sting? When you feel what I bring...(A/n: Harder the breath- maroon 5. Disclaimer: dun own them eithah wish I did tho...)  
-----------------------   
Kuki watched the blood with wonder. It seemed to come in an endless flow, falling from her arm and onto the wooden floor. The pool of blood captured Kuki's reflection in it, as she stared down at the floor. The room smelled of pennies, but it was sort of welcoming to her now, she knew the scent and trusted it (A/n: you know when you small blood it always smells like pennies come on half of you have had a bloody nose!). 'There's no turning back now,' her mind told her, kuki silently agreed. There was no excuse for what she had done, and now she had to live with it. She knew the secret would torture her, it would bind her to hell, but she didn't care. As long as the pain was numbed, and she could be happy again, she would carry this secret to her grave. Watching her blood fall to the floor was beginning to make Kuki feel sleepy, and dizzy what the same time, she groaned. Kuki was loosing too much blood, she had to stop it soon or she would surely die. Kuki felt her body collapse on her warm bed, and she fell asleep, arm still bleeding endlessly (A/n: Its now around 9:00 a.m. and I know she shouldn't be sleeping but I couldn't resist, loss of blood can make you do anything.)  
  
When Kuki awoke, she felt sticky all over, and she felt heavy and wet at the same time. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. 'You fell asleep,' her mind replied. Kuki groaned, then she remembered the dripping red liquid. Kuki's heart seemed to beat faster as she looked at her arm, it was covered with blood, her eyes widened. Kuki looked around the room for anything that could stop the endless flow, but she couldn't find anything. Kuki started to panic, so she grabbed her blanket and pressed down hard on her bleeding arm. Kuki felt herself getting dizzy again, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep. How could she have fallen asleep in the first place? (A/n: this happened to me once...but I wasn't all dizzy tho. I was cryin about something that went wrong and I cut deep into my arm then I fell asleep it stopped while I was sleeping I'm pretty sure...)'I'm such an idiot!' Kuki thought. When the bleeding had stopped Kuki looked around her room; there was blood on her bed, her shirt, and all over her floor. (A/n: That's not how it happened with me lol. Just to let you know there wasn't all that much...) Kuki gasped, this was gonna be a pain to clean, but it had to be done. She jumped off her blood filled bed and used the blanket to clean off her floor, since it was just a small puddle about as wide as one of her rainbow monkey dolls she had no problem cleaning it up at all. When she had finished with the mess, she flipped her mattress (A/n: it works! Trust me), changed her clothes, and stuffed the bloody blankets and sheets in her bag. When Kuki went down stairs she tried to sneak past the gang, but they stopped her. "Where are you going?" Nigel asked, "Its 8:00 at night." (A/n: she only slept till 1:00, but yah know it takes a long time to clean up that crap! And not to mention she had to think about how she was gonna get out of there to clean her blankets and sheets!) Kuki stopped and she looked at them. "I'm going home," She said, anger could be heard in her voice. Everyone was quiet, so she assumed that they where done messing with her, but they weren't. "What home?" Nigel asked, not thinking. Kuki felt a stab of pain shoot through her heart, she felt tears spill down her cheeks. "How could you!" She screamed, whirling around, "How could you!" Nigel's eyes filled with fear. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, as tears streamed down his cheeks too. When Kuki saw his tears she was furious, he didn't know what it felt like and he never would. Everyone else in the room watched this with great curiosity. "What are they fighting about again?" Numbuh Two asked. "Numbuh five dunno!" Kuki's eyes seemed to reflect fire, like a deep anger held down inside, locked away so no one would ever know how she truly felt.  
  
"I hate you!" Kuki screamed. "Kuki!" Nigel yelled, as she ran out the door. The door slammed behind her making everyone jump. "What's her problem?" Wally asked. Nigel just shook his head; he had done enough damage for one day.  
  
---Kuki's Pov---  
  
How could he? He didn't know what it felt like. He had a home. He had something to run to when he was scared, he had someone to hold him when he was younger. No one else knew that I had no parents...only Nigel, because he had been there when I lost them. I regret calling him after I called 911, but his number was the only one I could remember, and I did find comfort in him, but what did it bring me? Pain. Nothing can change what I have already done. So many regrets, So many things are holding me back. Why can't I be free?  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tears that flood the world.

Hear the mighty roar of thunder.

Darkness no one can penetrate.

Let me Cry upon your shoulder,

Let my tears flood the world.

I just want you to hold me a little bit longer,

Make sure that the pain has washed away.

Let my tears flood the world. (A/n: Well I'm pretty sure I own this, since I just made it up!)  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
---Nigel's Pov---  
  
She left us. She left me here; she is the only one I can talk to about this. No one else understands. I almost lost her that night, but she doesn't care. That night was like a horror story, but she doesn't care. She seems so focused on her pain, but she is the one who lost her parents. I wish my father were dead.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The world is black as midnight,

The moon and stars don't give their light,

There is no sun to warm me It is cold,

I am heartless,

My mind wanders to my father,

Wishing he were dead,

Wishing the pain would go away.

The bonds of horror hold me tight

There is no way to see the light.

I find myself wishing he were dead. (A/n: me and my dad wrote this one together! hope yah like it!)  
-----------------------------  
  
Kuki walked into a Laundromat, and she placed her clothes in the washer. As she watched the clothes, the swirl of colors was so pretty. The endless spinning seemed to comfort her, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.  
--------------------  
  
---Nigel's Pov---  
  
I glanced at the clock, it was 10:00 p.m. She'll come back, I kept telling myself, but she wasn't coming back. It's entirely fault, I never should've said that. I struggled to keep my eyes open; I have to be awake if she comes back. "Numbuh one?" Wally asked. "Yea?" My reply came. "You need to go to bed, you sound tired," Wally said, plopping down on the couch beside him. "I can't sleep." "Why not?" "I just can't!" I yelled, as my mind drifted to the nightmares. I had them every night now, since it was getting closer and closer to the three-year anniversary of her parent's death. Why do I have nightmares? I almost lost her, and her death was something I would never be able to handle, she's my best friend. Maybe more. Wally was quiet for awhile, so I thought he had left. My mind retreated to my thoughts, when I heard his voice. "Do you think she'll come back, Numbuh one?" It took my mind a long time to process what he had asked. "I don't know." I really didn't, so I had told the truth...right? When I looked at Wally, I saw that he was near tears. Since we were both guys it would've been odd if I tried to comfort him the same way I had comforted Kuki. "What's wrong, Wally?" I asked, as a few tears streamed down his face. "I just miss her is all," Wally said, trying to hide his emotions, but I could see them. He was in love with her, I could tell, beacause I had seen that look someplace else.  
-----------------  
  
---Kuki's Pov---  
  
"NOOOO!" I screamed, as the rest of the house collapsed. The pain I felt was unbearable. I wanted to die, I wanted to be with my parents, but someone was holding me back. He was holding me back. His body against mine was comforting, but I didn't want to be held back anymore, I wanted freedom.  
  
My heart was pounding in my throat; my thoughts were out of control. I hated that dream, but there was one part I always longed for. The last part when I felt his body against mine, he was so warm. I love him.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/n: That's the end of the third chappy!  
  
Nicci: Well?  
  
4: SHE'S IN LOVE WITH WHOM?  
  
1: Me   
  
4: ::Glares at Nigel::  
  
3: Wait I'm in love with Numbuh one?  
  
Nicci: Yup!  
  
3: COOL!  
  
4: What about me?  
  
1/Nicci/3: I dunno what about you?  
  
4: I hate all of you.  
  
3: Awww you're just saying that!  
  
Nicci/1: No, he's not  
  
5: What did I miss?  
  
4: Numbuh three's in love with Numbuh one  
  
5: Good luck you two!  
  
4/3/1: WHAT?  
  
Nicci: Please review! I have some stuff to take care of :: Evil glare::


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**_It All Falls Down _**

**_-Chapter Four-_**  
  
A/n: Well I'm gonna make it a 3/1 fic. ::Dodges frying pan:: Sorry!  
  
Nicci: Sorry some of my little friends wont be able to make it cause I um well  
  
2/5: she tied them up, beat them with frying pans, and threw them in a closet.  
  
Nicci: Dern tutten!  
  
Abbie: ::Rolls eyes:: Nicci this Fic is depressing! You really know how to ruin a kiddy show!  
  
Nicci: Thanks Abs!  
  
5: Abbie is fillin in for the other 3 that were...beaten.  
  
Abbie: I love the fic, really I do, but this is too dark to be Kids next door.  
  
Nicci: You better be glad that msn isn't working, or I would kill you. ::Chases after Abbie with an uzi::  
  
5: Well Numbuh Five hopes you enjoy the fic. ::Screaming is heard in the background:: Cause she has to go and help the othah Abbie.  
  
2: Oh My Gosh! Nicci don't do that you'll blow her....head....off....never mind...Enjoy the fic!  
  
---------------------------------   
--Wally's Pov---  
  
She's been gone for hours, and its taken affect on Numbuh one. He wont sleep, He won't eat, he's a wreck. Come back Kuki, for me...For Nigel...for all of us.

"Numbuh five thinks that if numbuh one doesn't stop pacin' he's gonna put a hole in da floo'."

"I don't care Numbuh Five," he told her, and he didn't care I know he didn't. Nigel continued to pace, it was getting annoying.

"Numbuh one can you please STOP?" I asked angrily. He glared at me, oh boy I had made him mad.  
--------------------------  
  
---Nigel's P.O.V---  
  
I haven't slept all night, I'm tired and grumpy. I pounded Wally into dust, and threw him in the closet, but it's not enough. I need you Kuki...We need you.

"I wonder where she is," Numbuh Two thought out loud.

"Me too," I said, on the brink of tears, but nothing would come out, I've cried all my tears for you.  
------------------------  
  
I've cried all my tears

Thrown away all my fears

All for you,

But you continue to break my heart,

And I continue to fail.  
  
My life is nothing without you.

My life is nothing at all.

Without the sunshine you always gave me,

And all the memories we have,

I am meaningless without you.

Where have you gone?

Why won't you come back?

I've cried all my tears,

Thrown away all my fears,

And all of this was for you. – Me! (yeah it's my poetry/song thing)  
------------  
  
---Flashback---  
  
---Nigel's P.O.V---  
  
I heard the phone ring, and I thought it was my alarm clock. I felt around the room and hit the snooze button, but it kept going off. Riiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing. "ARGH!" I yelled, falling off my bed.

"Hello?"

"Numbuh one?" I heard kuki say.

"DO you have ANY idea what time it is!?" I yelled.

"No," she said, her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong numbuh three?" I asked.

"My house is one fire, and-"was all I heard before I hung up and ran down the street to her house. All I could think about was her, and how she was. If she was dead I don't know what I'd do.  
-------------------  
  
---Kuki's P.O.V---  
  
The world around me had turned to darkness; my life seemed so meaningless now. It's funny really; I used to be so happy. I thought life had no Downside, but boy was I wrong. I'm sitting here in a freaking Laundromat thinking my life had no meaning. I'm so pathetic.  
-------------------  
Silent screams of terror,  
  
Flying on white wings,  
  
All the dreams are broken,  
  
Nothing can move on,  
  
Nothing can stop the pain,  
  
The horror,  
  
The screaming,  
  
That I force myself to endure.  
  
The darkness is darker,  
  
The light is no more  
  
The wind is howling in my lonely soul  
  
The darkness blows through my heart  
  
I cry out hoping you will hear me,  
  
But you never come  
  
You let me suffer  
  
You let me scream  
  
You let me die.  
(A/n: Yes another one of my own Enjoy!)  
------------------------------   
  
---Wally's P.O.V---  
  
It has been days, 3 days 4 hours, 30 minutes, and 57 seconds to be exact. I miss her, without Kuki everything seems dead, lifeless if you will. I need you Kuks.

"Numbuh Four?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Numbuh Five?" I asked, crawling to the end of my bed where the ladder was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Numbuh Five thought you looked pretty upset when Numbuh Three left." I blushed. Yeah I had been upset I'm in love with the girl for God's sake.

"Yeah, but everyone looked upset, why single me out?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Not everyone looked as upset as you did...Numbuh four..."

"Numbuh One looked like he had lost the love of his life," I said, and Abby was taken aback.

"Wha?" she asked, as her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, you could see it in his eyes."  
-------------------------  
  
I can see it in your eyes

I can see the pain inside. (I have no idea who wrote this one sadly but it could've been um Michael W. Smith or Gary Curtis Chapman....or someone else...maybe just something I thought of but I'm not sure...)  
----------------------  
  
----Abby's P.O.V----  
  
My heart had skipped a beat when he said it.

"Wha?" I asked stupidly. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Yeah, you could see it in his eyes." When he said that I thought this would be the end. I had tried so hard for years to get Nigel to notice that I was in love with him, but he was in love with her all along. My dreams were shattered; my life was so meaningless now. I Hated her...I Hated my best friend.  
------------------  
  
Dreams are shattered,

Hearts are torn,

Wishes have been eliminated,

The wishers destroyed.

Loneliness is real,

Love is just a lie,

Beauty is only skin deep,

And fear is what is eating away at the dreams of millions,

Shattering they're only shelter,

Forcing their happiness to leave,

Making death the only option.

Having nothing else to see,

They end their lives so eagerly,

Having nothing else to say,

They all just seem so far away.

They slaughter themselves repeatedly,

Emotionless in mind,

Painful desires seeping through the cracks,

Driving them insane,

Forcing then to kill against their own free will.

--------------   
---Nigels P.O.V---  
I watched Abby leave Wally's room her eyes were full of tears, what was wrong with everyone today? Everyone seemed to be in tears, but no one really knew.  
  
The last thing she said to me was that she hated me, it really hurt me but I deserved it. I never should've said anything it's all my fault that she's gone. It's all my fault every one is upset...IT'S ALL MY FAULT.  
-------------   
  
Nigel ran into his room and collapsed on his bed it was all his fault. Everything was his fault. He pulled up his sleeve and ran his fingers over the scars on his arm. This is why his father thought he was worthless; he cut himself. He would've never started if his father hadn't abused him when he was a child. Now it was so different, he had driven off the one person he could talk to. Kuki was like his rubber band (A/n: you know when you wanna stop some kind of cravings you use a rubber band...that's what I meant ;)), she understood him. Although he had never told her about his abusive father, and he never would.  
-----------

Oooo child things are gonna get easier

Oooo child things are gonna get brighter. (A/n: I'm not sure is that's how it goes l.o.l, but oh well.)  
-----------------------   
  
-----Nigel's P.O.V-----  
  
After he hit me he always told me it was my fault, and it was. I'm so worthless. No one understands anymore, she's gone, and I'm all alone.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I suddenly screamed, throwing things around in my room.  
  
I heard everyone running down the hallway, and I laughed at that. They wouldn't be able to help me even if they tried...it was so pathetic.

"Numbuh one!?" Numbuh Five yelled. I started to laugh uncontrollably, as she opened the door.

"I think he's gone loco," Wally said, trying to get closer to me and not step on broken glass at the same time what an idiot. No one can help me...No one! "Go away!" I screamed at them stopping Wally immediately.

"Nigel..." Numbuh Five said slowly.

"OUT!" I bellowed. They didn't understand, they never will understand. Abby glared at me, it was a deadly glare...very deadly, but I could've cared less.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked them, glaring back at Abby.

"OUT!" None of them moved at all.

"Numbuh Five ain't leavin until You tell her what's wrong with you," she said crossing her arms.

"Fine then...don't leave." Abby's Face went red with anger.

"You tell me now, Nigel Uno, NOW!" she knew I wasn't going to tell her, the only person I ever talk to is her. Abby looked at me with total hatred, and I smiled. I knew I was mean, and I didn't care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Stand up Stand up

Its not you're fault that he hits you

Stand up Stand up

He's always hurting you!

Stand up Stand up

One day he'll kill you

Stand up Stand up!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: I think I'm kinda rushing into things. Let me know if I am guys!  
  
Nicci: Well?  
  
5: um yeah... 2: Why is it so quiet?  
  
Nicci: Cause I locked everyone in a closet...  
  
5/2: Oo  
  
Nicci: Yup I'm really ebil!  
  
5: Can you let them out...this silence is getting creepy!  
  
DCFDTL: Is silence really that bad?  
  
5: What the Hell!  
  
Nicci: Yo guys!  
  
DCFDTL: Hey Nicci, how's it goin?  
  
Nicci: good good! I'm so glad y'all could make it!  
  
5: Wait a second here!  
  
Nicci/DCFDTL: Hmm?  
  
5: Y'all are friends?  
  
Nicci/DCFDTL: tch! No, what gave you that idea!?


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

**_It All Falls Down  
  
-Chapter Five-_**  
  
-------------------   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kids Next Door  
  
A/N: Yes Chapter five; keep those reviews commin!  
  
Nicci: :: Yawn :: Yeah chappy Five... yaaaaaaaay  
  
4: Wha's wrong wit choo?  
  
Nicci: depressed...have no reason to live...at all ::collapses on the floor::  
  
4: NICCI!!! ::Runs to Niccis side:: Come on wake-up yah have to finish the fic...NICCI...NICCI!!!  
  
1: What's going on? ::Gasp:: NOOOO! What about the ending to the fic!!! NICCI!  
  
4: If you wake up I will love you forever!  
  
Nicci: REALLY???  
  
4: Oh Crud.  
  
Nicci: weren't expecting me to get up was you?  
  
4: No...  
  
Nicci: I knew it! I knew you hated me ::starts to cry::  
  
4: OO No, No nic, don't cry please don't cry. I hate it when people cry.  
  
Nicci: ::keeps crying::  
  
4: Awww Nic, shut up  
  
1: ::hugs Nicci::  
  
Nicci: ::Hugs back and grins::  
  
4: ::scowls:: you take everyone away from me  
  
1: What?  
  
4: You know what! Nicci: BOYS! BOYS! Stop fighting over me!  
  
1/4: We are soooo not fighting over you!  
  
Nicci: Oh ::starts crying again::  
  
4: Oo Now look what you did Numbuh 1!  
  
1: I didn't do anything this is all your fault!  
  
Nicci: Shut up both of you  
  
4: cruddy girl  
  
1: ::hugs Nicci again::  
  
Nicci: ::Giggles:: (isn't it great the way I got them wrapped around my finger?)  
  
1/2/3/4/5/Nicci/Abbie/DCFDL: ON wit the FIC!  
  
----------------   
Kuki looked around the building, searching. She wanted someone to talk to. After all it had been three days since she left the tree house, and no one seemed to be there to talk to her, to hold her, to whisper to her that it's all going to be all right.  
  
"Maybe it's time I go back," she whispered to herself, but as she said it she felt a little hatred for her 'friends', but she needed someone now, someone to tell her everything was okay, and she would only find that back at the tree house. Kuki got up, grabbed her stuff, and she headed for the tree house.

"Where are you going?" the D.C.F.D.L's voices came. (A/n: did you actually think it was going to be THAT easy???)

"Leave me alone, delightful dorks," Kuki said angrily.

"Oh is little Kuki all alone?" The short blonde boy from the front of the DC asked. (A/n: amazing one actually said something without the others OO woah it's a miracle!)

"That is none of you're business!" Kuki screamed, at the five who looked at each other and laughed.

"Poor, Poor Kuki, all alone in this cruel world, did your friends finally kick you out?" They all hissed.

"Shut up," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They did didn't they?" They asked laughing evilly, "You could always join us, Kuki, we care about you, unlike those nasty friends of yours."

"They didn't kick me out, delightful brats," kuki said looking down at the ground, "I ran away." They all gasped.

"You ran away from the only people who ever loved you?" They asked, adding, "Oh wait...they never did love you." They all laughed, and Kuki stared at the ground tears falling on her sneakers. The Delightful children were getting to her, forcing her to believe her friends hated her, forcing her to believe she was never loved.

"Just leave me alone," she said softly, "Please." She turned around and walked away when she felt someone strike her in the back of he neck, next thing she knew she was on the ground, and drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
---------------------------   
  
Nigel had finally gotten numbuh five out of his room, and he had calmed down, but he still missed her happy face. The way she made him feel was so spectacular... 'Why am I thinking about this?' He asked himself. It was bad enough that she wasn't here, but him thinking about her like this made it worse. His ears perked as he heard a scream. He ran downstairs...but everyone seemed in order. 'Am I losing it?' he thought before going back up the stairs. When he reached his room he saw five kids, but the one in the front seemed to be carrying another kid, with long hair, and it looked like she was wearing something very similar to Kuki's sweater. 'Wait a second long hair, and that sweater...that IS numbuh three!' Nigel thought, as fear overcame him, 'but whose carrying her?' Five kids carrying kuki...it's the delightful brats! "Guys!" he called running downstairs again, nearly tripping.

"What is it numbuh one?" Abby asked.

"The delighfuls they have..." he said catching his breath, "They have...Numbuh Three!!" They looked at each other, then back to Nigel.

"Are you sure numbuh one?" Hoagie asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, I just saw them!" He yelled, and they all started laughing.

"Ri-ight Numbuh one, Numbuh Five thinks you need some rest."

"NO!" He screamed, "It's the TRUTH!" Then he ran out the door, and towards the mansion. Numbuh Five gasped.

"What an idiot," she said, as the others nodded in agreement, then they turned back to the t.v.  
  
-------------------------   
  
---Kuki's P.O.V---  
  
They kidnapped me. I'm sitting here alone a damp cellar, I can hear the squeaks of rats and the dripping of water. I feel so usless, I can't even defend myself against the delightful children from down the lane. I am useless. I felt around for something sharp. Anything, I needed to punish myself. Then I felt it a razor blade, I pulled up my sleeve and felt for the perfect place on my arm. Then I sliced it, I sliced it so deep. It felt so good, it took me away from the world took me far away...to freedom.  
  
I heard a loud crash up above me, and I gasped.

"Where's numbuh three!?" Numbuh one's voice came. Had he come to rescue me?  
  
"Why whatever do you mean Nigel?" They asked. It was too late for me now...I was already dead. My body felt so lifeless, so helpless, so numb. Everything was starting to dissappear. I cried out, hoping someone would hear me, but I was hidden from the world. It's too late for me. It's too late.  
-------------------   
  
The clock ticks,  
As I wait for my unexpected fate.  
The darkness has consumed me,  
The clock has become my execution,  
I cry out into the darkness,  
But I have been hidden from the world,  
There is no one left to hear me.  
I claw the darkness hoping to be freed,  
But I am not that fortunate,  
Death has taken me,  
I have been slaughtered in my own lonely soul...  
I can breathe no more!  
  
----------------------  
  
---Nigel's P.O.V---  
  
"I know you have her!" I screamed, "I saw you take her here!" The delightful Brats looked at one another and shrugged.

"We have no idea what you are talking about, we never took anyone." That's when I heard it, a scream from the cellar.

"What was that?" I asked, at they're eyes widened.

"N-n-nothing," They said nervously.

"Really now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I ran towards the cellar, and opened the door.

"Kuki!?" I called, no reply. Shit, they must've done something to her.

"Kuki!?" I called again.

"We told you, Nigel, she isn't down there," They said, laughing evilly.

"Nigel!" Kuki screamed, the DC's eyes widened.

"Oh Really?" I asked, turning to look at them.

"Oh well," they said, with a smirk. Then they pushed me...they pushed me down the stairs, and into the dark cellar. When I reached the bottom I hurt all over, and I couldn't move, but I had to get out... I had to, but they had closed the door and locked it, I was stuck down there in the darkness.

"Nigel?" I heard Kuki ask.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked, crawling towards me.

"They pushed me."

"Oh, are you okay?" She was at my side now, I smiled.

"Yeah," I said trying to sit up, but I fell back again. I didn't hit the floor though, she caught me. I heard her hiss in pain.

"Kuki, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up quickly so I could get my weight off of her arms.

"Nothing," she replied coldly. I could tell she was afraid, she was afraid of something. It was like she had a secret, and she didn't want anyone to know...not even me.  
------------   
  
---Kuki's P.O.V---  
  
I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't he wouldn't understand. I felt his hand touch my face, and I shivered. His touch was so warm, but I didn't want him to touch me.

"Kuki," He whispered into my ear, his face was getting closer to mine, I could feel his breath against my cheek.

"No," I whispered. He pulled back.

"What?"

"Don't touch me," I said, batting his hand away. I could feel his dissapointment, but I didn't care. I loved him...but I was hurting still and life wasn't getting any easier.  
  
-------------  
  
A/n: Well that's the end of the chapter, please review!  
  
Nicci: It's the end of the chapter...  
  
4: It sucked...  
  
1: she batted my hand away?  
  
Nicci: yup   
  
3: I like this chapter, it shows I'm not easy.  
  
Abbie: Stupid little bratty kids.  
  
Nicci: who let you in here?  
  
Abbie: you did!  
  
Nicci: I did?  
  
Abbie: YEAH!  
  
Nicci: Whatever!  
  
1: Why do I have to love Numbuh three?  
  
Nicci: Because that's what the fic is about!  
  
1: Why can me and you be together?  
  
Nicci: :: blushes:: if that's what you want I can write another fic about that  
  
4: NO she's mine!!!  
  
Nicci: What the hell!  
  
Abbie: it appears they are fighting over you XD  
  
Nicci: shut up the both of you...Please review people before these men drive me insane...--


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**It All Falls Down  
  
-Chapter Six-**  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own KND!  
  
A/n: Well another chapter. THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicci: Thank you so much for reviewing! Please read my other stories: Tainted and The Way Life Is...::puppy Dog eyes:: Please...  
  
:: Silence::  
  
Nicci: ::looks around:: Guys?  
  
::Silence::  
  
Nicci: Guys?  
  
::Silence Still::  
  
Nicci: ::Starts to cry:: Guys did you leave me here all alone?  
  
4: Nah ah Didn't anyway.  
  
Nicci: Numbuh Four! ::Throws arms around him:: I though I was all alone. I was scared.  
  
4: Oh Jeez...They set me up again.  
  
1: Nicci, I heard you calling and I...::sees the scene before him, and growls angrily::  
  
4: ::Grins up and Numbuh one::  
  
Nicci: Nigel...::lets go of Numbuh four:: You're here too   
  
1: Yeah.  
  
Nicci: So do you guys wanna help me write this chapter?  
  
1: Sure   
  
4: Whatevah...  
  
Nicci: Yay!!! On with the Fic!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

---Kuki's P.O.V---  
  
I began to feel dizzy, and I'm having horrid thoughts. These things have always plagued me. I wanted someone to hold me but I still felt and edge of hate for Nigel. Every time I think about him it's like a knife stabs through my heart.  
  
"Nigel?" I whispered, and here came the pain again...Damn it.  
  
"What?" He asked cooly. I was silent, Even though I hated him at the moment I still wanted to ask him to hold me, and to tell me everything was all right, I wanted to hear his voice, and feel him near me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to ask him for something I probably wouldn't like anyway.  
  
"What?" He asked again, tearing me from my thoughts. I shook my head, but somehow he got what I was thinking. I heard him slide across the floor to me, and I turned to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, and I felt his arm wrap around me. My eyes grew wide, and I struggled a little bit.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay," He whispered. Then I relaxed in his arms. His voice was comforting, and the way his body pressed against mine made me feel safer.  
  
"Don't let go," I whispered suddenly, and upon hearing myself say it I blushed furiously. Then I felt his arms tighten around me, it made me feel safer.  
  
"I don't intend to." I blushed, and smiled at the same time. The world seemed to vanish, and all my fears disappeared. I was happy now, I was happy in his arms.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Numbuh one had gone to 'Rescue Kuki', and his team was getting a little worried.  
  
"It's been two days!" Numbuh Two Complained.  
  
"Ah'm starting to think he was right, maybe the delightfuls really do have Kuki, and he got in the way of what those sick children wanted to do with her," Numbuh Four said with a shiver.  
  
"Hmmm..." Numbuh Five said thinking, "Numbuh Five thinks we should go after him."  
  
"Yeah, that would be the most reasonable thing to do," Numbuh Two said, rolling his eyes  
  
"Something wrong, Numbuh two?" Abby asked. Numbuh two blushed and shook his head slowly while looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay, are we gonna go and get him or not?" Wally asked impatiently.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks we should wait another day, maybe he's just off somewhere to think, if he ain't back tommorrow we'll go and look for him."  
  
"Numbuh five, but it's already been two days, we can safely say that he's been kidnapped." Everyone grew silent, they knew that numbuh four spoke the truth, but they didn't wanna believe it. It was too hard to believe.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Kuki's P.O.V---  
  
We stayed in that position for a long time, Never wanting to let go. Never wanting to move.  
  
"Kuki?" I heard him whisper softly into my ear. I froze. Was this it? Was he going to tell me how he felt? I was silent, not knowing what to say. My heart was pounding in my head. I felt his body shift uncomfortably from behind my own.  
  
"Yes?" a voice squeaked. It didn't sound like my own, but it was there was no denying it anymore. I felt his hand move my sleeve up, and he touched my marks. I gasped, and tried to move away, but he caught me by my arm.  
  
"Nigel, let go," I said my voice quivering with fear, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"They hurt you didn't they?" He asked his voice full of anger, I could see the fire in his eyes. I couldn't speak, it was like fear had taken over my body. I stared at him trying so hard to say something, but I couldn't speak. I was so frozen with fear.  
  
"Well?" He asked angrily, and I shook my head gently, "How did you get these then?"  
  
"T-t-they..." I said nervously, trying so hard to tell him the truth.  
  
"They, what?" He asked, staring at me.  
  
"I inflicted..." I said trying to take a different approach. Nigel's eyes widened.  
  
"You did this to yourself?" I fell silent, and I couldn't move. I didn't nod this time I just stared up at him. He pulled me into him, and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I sighed, and there in the Delightful Children's Basement, we cried... together.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nicci: The End!  
  
1: O.O What? You can't End it here!  
  
Nicci: I'm the writer! I can end it where ever I want  
  
1: But we havn't been rescued, and you didn't show the road to recovery and all that!  
  
Nicci: Okay if you're sure you want me to write more. I guess there will be another chapter, but I want at least five reviews on this one, got it?  
  
4: Ha Ha...like anyone is ever gonna review on this piece of junk.  
  
Nicci: Thank you for all of your wonderful review in the past guys . Tell me if I should change anything. Flames will be accepted and used to burn my school...-er- I mean to make smores! . Please Review! Oh and I'm sorry for making this chapter so short...but it's been a bad week! Plus I had writers block for so long XD 


	7. Chapter 7: Help Me

**-It all Falls Down-  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
-Help me-**  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Kids Next Door. Would love to, but I don't! Don't sue me!  
  
A/n: ::stretches:: As much as I enjoyed my break from this story...I knew it couldn't last! So here I am back with another chapter...Hope you enjoy it. -

---  
  
Nicci: We are back!!!  
  
Cara: Great Now I have to write more --  
  
Nicci: How did you get out? ::Throws Cara back into the closet, with her typewriter.::  
  
Wally: Who was that?  
  
Nicci: No one! Just stay out of that closet   
  
Wally: Oh...kay  
  
Nicci: Another chapter woo...  
  
Eva: Yeah another chapter WE have to write!  
  
Nicci: OO How did you Get out!? ::Throws Eva in the closet with Cara.::  
  
Nigel: Who Was THAT?  
  
Nicci: No one! Just go on with the fic!  
  
Kuki/Wally: We worked Really hard on this-  
  
People in the closet: WE WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS FIC!  
  
Kuki: Ignore them! They are imaginary!  
  
Wally: We worked too hard for those cruddy people to take all the credit!  
  
Nicci: ::Rubs back of head, and laughs nervously::  
  
Kuki: Anyway, Please Review...Nicci has been a little down lately! Please check out her other fics too!! (The Way Life Is (1:OC, and maybe a little 3:4, and even less 2:5) and Tainted (Cree:Chad, and maybe some 1:3 or even 3:4 a possible 4:5 or maybe a little 1:5. Not to sure about the other couples!(Besides Chad:Cree)) Thank you and enjoy the fic!

---  
  
-Abby's P.O.V-  
  
I had givin it an extra day, but now I was regretting ever saying that. I wanted Nigel to be back here, but I would be really embarrassed if we went on a mission to find him, and he wasn't there, and he instead came back here after a few nights his house.  
  
"Numbuh Five?" Wally asked me, and I looked up from my book to find him staring at me with uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He shook his head. "Wha's wrong wit you?"  
  
"I'm just worried is all, I keep having these thoughts about Numbuh Three and Numbuh One being dead, and it's just-"Wally said stopping in mid sentence, and Hoagie walked into the room. I sighed, I knew that Numbuh Four really cared for Numbuh Three, and this was ripping him apart inside. I felt that way too, but it's just something I have to deal with.

---  
  
"We might have a plan to get rid of the Kids Next Door Once and for all, Father," the delightful children from down the lane said, and their father smirked.  
  
"Excellent, my children."  
  
"Thank you, father." Then they faded away into the darkness.

---  
  
"Numbuh one?" Kuki asked, opening her eyes slowly, but there was no answer. She sighed, and pushed herself away from him. As soon as she pulled back, she was pulled back into him again.  
  
"I don't wanna let you go," he told her, and she smiled. She didn't want him to let go either. (A/n: Okay I so cannot resist this ::points to song underneath V) ---  
  
Hold me close to you,  
  
Never let me go  
  
I'd lay it all down for you  
  
Just to hear you say that I'm your friend. (A/n: I do not own this...I dunno who does tho...crap...don't sue me!)

---  
  
The Delightful Children neared the entrance to the basement with smiles on their faces. They slowly slid the door open, and they called into the darkness,  
  
"Oh Numbuh One," They said, making chills roll down his spine. They laughed they smelled his fear.  
  
"Don't be scared numbuh one..." They said with a laugh, "We'll make this quick, and painless." Nigel wondered what, but then it hit him, and his grip tightened on Kuki causing her to yelp in protest. The Delightful Children laughed, and they closed in on the pair.  
  
"No!" Nigel screamed, holding Kuki closer to him and back up into the wall.  
  
"Look, he's protecting her, How sweet," They all said with a laugh. The blonde's hand reached out and gripped Kuki's hair, pulling her away from Nigel. Kuki screamed, and she lashed out towards them. They just laughed.  
  
"Oh look she's trying to protect herself." They all laughed. Kuki's hand shot up and it grabbed hold of the blonde's hair and yanked at it. The blonde threw her against the wall, and she yelped with pain.  
  
"What did you do that for?" All of the other children asked.  
  
"She pulled my hair!" The blonde screeched, then they all got into a big fight. Nigel took this time to grab Kuki's limp form and run for the door.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Nigel," The delightfuls said, and the door closed before him causing him to fall backward and down the stairs. Pain rushed through him, and he could feel the blood dripping from her nose. Nigel groaned, and then he blacked out.

---  
  
-Nigel's P.O.V-  
  
I could hear someone screaming, and I couldn't remember what I was doing, or what I was listening to screams for.  
  
"Help me!" The voice cried out, it had a light Japanese accent to it. Kuki! My mind screamed, and I opened my eyes quickly and wide. My head shot up, and I saw people beating her.  
  
"Stop it!" she cried, her voice sounded desperate. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't move. My hands were bound with some kind of metal chains. I tried to wiggle free, but the people heard the noice and turned towards me. I gulped. This was going to be a long ride. I watched them walk towards me, and I saw her body on the ground. I gasped, and the blood pooled around her. Those eyes turned towards me searching for comfort, but I had nothing to give her.  
  
"Nigel," she whispered, and I just stared at her, "I love you." Then her body went limp. My heart started to beat faster, and faster.  
  
"KUKI!" I screamed, but she was gone. She was dead. Tears threatened to fall from my tired eyes. The pain of losing her made me feel like I had been torn apart, the pain was unbearable. I wanted to die too. I couldn't live anymore.

---  
  
A/n: The end of that chapter sorry it was short and it sucked, but it's like 1:00 am here ---  
  
Nicci: That's the end of that chapter, please review.  
  
::Silence and the screen blacks out::


	8. Chapter 8: Facing the end, together

It All Falls Down 

**Chapter 8**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, nor would I like to. I only write the fan fiction and draw art. However, I do own the original characters I placed in this fiction.

A/N: Much to my dismay…I have gotten threatening e-mails to finish this fiction., and horrible reviews. Okay Dark Magician Fairy you wanna see it done? This is dedicated to you my dear.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Facing the End together"

Nigel watched her body, she seemed to still be breathing and he was thankful. Her love for him would not go in vain. His eyes never left her, even if he was chained to a wall near her dying form. He could feel his arms going numb and he couldn't stand to watch her die. His heart was aching then he remembered he was carrying something on him; something to break these chains. He put his feed above his head the best he could without causing excruciating pain. Then a laser was shot. The chains fell to the ground. He smiled to himself and rushed to Kuki's critical form. He surveyed her body, considering how critical her wounds looked. She appeared to have many broken bones, bruised ribs, and open wounds on her legs, face, arms, and chest. Nigel sighed, this was a pitiful way to die. He looked around for something to act as a stretcher. He spotted a sheet of Metal a little taller than Kuki and he covered it with the curtains he found in the room.

When he had finished it looked like a mini stretcher. He had found roller skate wheels and it had come out rather nicely. Now to get Kuki on it and get out of here. Slowly, very slowly he lifted her battered body onto the stretcher and wheeled it to the door. He tried the knob it was locked. He laughed to himself, why did he even think it would be open? He suddenly felt completely and totally stupid, but they needed to get out of this place. He wheeled her back to the center of the room, and while he thought, he started to stabilize her better. He used broken wood from the windowpane to make splints for her broken bones and he used torn rags from the curtains and water from the sink (A/n: yes there's a darn sink) to clean her bloody body.

When he finished he realized he could use the window. He has enough curtains and wire to bring Kuki's stretcher to the ground safely then he could get them both safely back to the tree house. He kicked the window in and he laughed quietly. He tied curtains and wire together and lowered the stretcher to the ground. Then he slowly flew down with his rocket boots, and landed by her side. They we're almost free! He wheeled her stretcher silently across the yard.

"It wont be long now Kuki," Nigel said, his voice was reassuring. Even if she was unconscious, it still soothed her battered form. His pace quickened as they made it through the gates and down the sidewalk. They were close to the tree house when the delightful children appeared in yet another horrible robot. Nigel sighed, would this night ever end? But it would appear they were taken with something else at the moment and didn't notice Nigel wheeling Kuki straight to the tree house.

When he reached his final destination he hooked Kuki up to many machines that would analyze her injuries. Much to his surprise, it wasn't has bad as he had thought! Her wrist was unbroken it was only a sprain, but her leg was broken, her ribs didn't look half as bad as he had once thought. She looked pretty okay to be beaten by the 'Delightful Children'. Nigel smiled and grabbed the antiseptic, tending to her wounds.

After a while of being there in the infirmary he noticed he had not seen the others when he arrived. This alarmed him.

"I am sorry Kuki…" He said kissing her forehead and leaving her in search of his other friends. He checked their rooms but there was no sign of them. He looked out the window with a clear view of the delightful's house and watched in horror as the whole side exploded. Then he realized that it was his team bombing the house, and not the enemy killing his team. He smiles and took out his communicator and he called Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 6 here," she said unhappily.

"Numbuh 5, this is Numbuh 1, report back to base," he said, but before she could say anything else he closed the transmission and walked back to the infirmary to check on Kuki.

"Numbuh 1?" She asked weakly as he entered the room.

"Yeah, it's me," He said. His eyes filled with tears of joy. She was alive. After all they had been through together….she was alive. Joy overwhelmed him as he rushed to her side, gently taking her into his arms. And he sobbed into her matted hair.

"Nigel?" She asked weakly.

"Yes?" He asked, not caring is she used his real name.

"Why are you crying?" He pulled away from her to see her face filled with sadness. He laughed and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm crying because you're alive…I'm not sad…I'm so happy joy is pouring out in the form of tears," he explained to her. It took all she had to laugh at what he said; her strength was sapped. She lay there in his arms until the rest of the KND showed.

The door flew open and Kuki's body jumped, pain show through her and Nigel lay her down glaring at the person who walked in. Kuki cried out in pain and sympathy showed on Nigel's face.

"Shh, Shh Numbuh 3," He said soothingly. She relaxed, her body was still in pain, but his light British accent was just so soothing to her. Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5 stared in horror at Kuki's battered form before leaving silently. Nigel was happy they had left quieter than they had come in. Kuki's strength was sapped enough she didn't need anymore loud noises. She needed to be safe.

Nigel stared at her until he noticed the sun starting to come up. It had already been a day and she needed to get medical help. He called Numbuh 2 and he arrived with one of the many ships the KND has to get her to the Hospital where Numbuh 5 was waiting for them.

The waited for what seemed an eternity before a doctor came to explain the just of Kuki's situation. Nigel already knew what was wrong with her, so he listened to it again and asked if he would be able to go back and see her. The doctor nodded and he walked back, the others started to follow, but the doctor stopped them.

"I am Sorry, Ms. Sanban has requested only one visitor, and that was the young boy I just sent back." The three sighed and took a seat. They felt as if they weren't included anymore.

Nigel stroked her face gently until she woke up a smile formed across her face. She looked so happy to be alive. Tears fell from his eyes, but her smile remained.

"Thank you Nigel," she said. He looked at her he was confused.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for saving my life." Nigel blushed and rubbed the back of his bald head.

"I couldn't stand the thought of living without your smiling face to brighten every one's day." Kuki laughed, this time it wasn't forced it was natural. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her deep.

"I love you too Kuki." His voice was firm and she nodded, remembering.

**A/n: It is finished. OVER! No more. No more writing. You cannot make me! IT'S OVER! FINALLY! Sweet Freedom. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You people have been great to me.**


End file.
